


Sweet Relief

by Pxachybxtch



Category: Keeping this to the Omo tag again
Genre: Desperation, I don’t see enough omo content of him so it makes me sad, M/M, Omocute, Omorashi, This is based off of a prompt I found on tumblr, Wetting, omo, sometimes it’s gotta be you to make the content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch
Summary: I’m sorry that it’s been a hot minute since I’ve wrote anything. Writers block tends to get me from time to time. Hope to post more content more frequently. Thank you for your patience ❤️
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that it’s been a hot minute since I’ve wrote anything. Writers block tends to get me from time to time. Hope to post more content more frequently. Thank you for your patience ❤️

Shuichi was taking a small, calming walk around the town, letting the warm rays of sunshine hug him lovingly and gentle breeze glide through his soft, navy hair.

He kept a nice, comfortable pace with his hands resting inside the soft, fluffy inside of the pockets on his thin sweatshirt. 

The setting was just perfect for an afternoon walk.

As he kept walking, he kept seeing small, colorful flyers all around town. Shuichi soon decided that he should maybe take a look at one, killing the curiosity he had about the posters.

Shuichi stopped in front of a wooden poll that had a flyer nailed to it. The sheet was yellow, with some digitalized drawings of cupcakes all over. 

"Bake sale!  
Date: 05/10/20  
Time: 12:00-1:30  
Place: The National Park  
Money made will be donated to local charities!  
Bakers needed!"

Shuichi's eyes glided across the paper, reading each word that was printed on that flyer. He got an idea, maybe he could help out and make some sweets to sell at the bake sale. It was for a good cause, after all.

Maybe, he could also convince his friend Kokichi Ouma to participate with him. It would make it a little easier if he had an extra set of hands to help him in the kitchen. Besides, he's always wanted to have Kokichi take part in one of his hobbies.

The navy haired male dragged out his phone from his back pocket and took a photo of the flyer so he could show Kokichi the next time he saw him.

Once the photo was taken, he slid the device back where it came from and continued on with his walk. 

As he continued on his way, he tried to think of what he could make for the bake sale. Maybe be simple and make cupcakes? Maybe go a little creative and bake a peculiar kind of cookie like red velvet?

Maybe both if he can convince Kokichi to bake with him in the first place. He knew it was probably gonna be a pain trying to persuade the bratty male to do anything. 

Though, it wouldn't hurt to ask if he would be willing to engage in some baking with him. Shuichi hoped that he would accept his invite in helping him in the kitchen.

He continued on with his walk, and by coincidence, he ran into the shorter purple haired male, spotting him from across the street. "Kokichi, over here!" Shuichi called out, catching Kokichi's attention.

Of course, the purple haired male looked over to the familiar tall male. He didn't dare to glance both ways before crossing the street, thinking he was being some sort of unstoppable rebel.

Shuichi wasn't surprised, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried by his shorter friend's reckless behavior sometimes. Immediately, he placed his pale hand on Kokichi's shoulder, a concerned expression plastered on his face. "You need to be more careful! You could've just gotten hit by a car just now." He scolded.

Obviously, Kokichi blew his worry off like it was nothing. He wasn't too concerned. He would pretend it didn't happen, so why worry? "Nishishi~ Shuichi, no need to feel so uneasy. I got across the street fine, no need to get yourself so upset." He hummed with a smile on his face.

Shuichi knew there wasn't a point to keep the conversation going. Despite still being a bit tied up in knots about the bratty liar's well being, he recognized that he wasn't going to be more careful just because somebody told him to be. He just rerouted the conversation. 

"If you say so, Kokichi." He sighed, still looking down at the shorter male. "Anyway, how are you doing? Any plans right now?" The navy haired male asked, putting his hands in the pockets of his fuzzy sweatshirt.

Kokichi and Shuichi walked down the sidewalk together as they talked. Kokichi had a small, wrinkled black plastic bag swinging at his side. "I'm doing fantastic, Shumai!" He said enthusiastically. "I just went to the corner store and got myself some Panta— I didn't steal it this time, I swear!" 

As if Shuichi asked him to show him proof that he didn't do something illegal, Kokichi reached into the bag, pulling out a crumpled and wrinkled up receipt. 

The bag in his hand was slowly starting to stretch itself out, a small tear in the handle of the plastic began to form. Kokichi quickly shoved the receipt back into the bag and began carrying in both his arms like it was a fragile, innocent child. "How about you? How are you holding up, Shuichi?" 

Shuichi nodded slightly in acknowledgment as he kept walking with him. "I'm doing pretty well." He replied, watching the shorter male struggle to hold his bag without it tearing. Maybe it was a bit heavy for him. "Would you like me to help you hold that, Kokichi?" He questioned.

"Nope! I got it!" Kokichi replied confidently as he continued to hold his bag of Panta. Shuichi decided that if he did notice a struggle, he would step in and help hold them.

"Oh, actually Kokichi," Shuichi began. He decided that he was going to ask for help baking for the bake sale. "I wanted to ask you for your assistance in something." 

The purple haired brat cocked his head up at Shuichi, he was obviously gnawing on the hook of interest like a fish with bait. "Okay, and that something is?"

Shuichi pulled out his phone, showing Kokichi the flyer he had taken a photo of earlier. "Our community is having a bake sale to help raise money for some local charities, I was wondering if you would maybe like to help me bake something for it.”

"Aaahh.. I see. I've seen those posters around before" Kokichi couldn't help but snicker slightly. He didn't really expect Shuichi to be the type to bake. He wasn't much of a baker himself. Then, his expression switched to a saddened look. "But Shuichi, I can't bake. I have no idea how to even turn an oven on.." he whined pathetically. Of course, his taller friend knew this was a lie.

"That's a lie." Shuichi blatantly responded. "You've made stuff in the oven before. Come on Kokichi, please. It's for a good reason, and it could be really fun. I promise you, it won't be boring." He tried to convince him.

As they continued to walk, Kokichi decided to put some thought into it. Maybe it could be fun. He sighed. "Okay, sure. I guess I'll help you out with baking. When is this bake sale?" He asked.

"The tenth." Shuichi responded. "I have a bunch of baking supplies at home so we probably won't run out!" He said confidently, putting his hands on his hips.

Kokichi couldn't help but laugh a bit at Shuichi's attitude. "You're acting like a huge dork right now." 

Shuichi playfully rolled his eyes, groaning moderately loudly. "No I am not. I'm just excited to finally be able to bake with somebody. I really think you'll have fun!" 

"We'll see about that. I better not be bored, Shuichi."  
•  
•  
•

Eventually, the tenth arrived, and they had until noon to get their goodies made for the bake sale. Shuichi made sure he got up bright and early so he had time to bake with Kokichi.

The digital alarm clock on his nightstand was telling him it was just barely past seven in the morning. A quiet yawn forced itself out of his lips as he sluggishly sat up on his soft mattress. The velvety blankets he had were lazily laying across his lap.

He grabbed his phone off his nightstand to call Kokichi, telling him that it was time to wake up. He pulled the charging cord out of his phone and pressed the brat's contact information and his finger found itself clicking on the call button.

Soft ringing could be heard as he lifted the phone to his ear. At least Shuichi knew that his phone wasn't fully powered off or dead. He waited patiently for Kokichi to answer. He was expecting the call to go straight to voicemail. 

Just as Shuichi was about to put the phone down, his ears were filled with an annoyed, tired groan coming from the other line. "Shuichi Saihara, why are you calling me this damn early?" He whined. "That bake sale isn't until noon." 

Shuichi just sighed. "I know but we still need to make the stuff we are gonna sell." He began to explain the plans to Kokichi. "I figured that if we get up early enough, I could swing by your house, pick you up, come back here, and we can start baking."

Silence.

Shuichi was almost a hundred percent sure that Kokichi hung up on him and went back to bed, but then there was a sound of a yawn and tired grouse. ".. Okay.. that's fine. BUT I want you to do me a solid since you woke me up this early.." Kokichi's voice was coaxed with seriousness. 

"A solid?" Shuichi repeated. He rolled his eyes a little bit. He hoped that this favor that Kokichi was going to ask of him wouldn't be overly ridiculous or crude. He didn't really think he had to do anything for Kokichi but maybe it was something important. "What would that be?" he breathed out.

"On your way to get me, could you stop somewhere and get me a hot chocolate?" The little brat asked. 

Oh.

That wasn't exactly what Shuichi was expecting, but it was definitely better than what he thought he was going to hear. He was almost sure that he could foresee Kokichi asking him to play a life threatening game with him or something along those lines. 

Shuichi sighed into the microphone. "Is that it, just a small hot cho-"

Kokichi interrupted Shuichi in the middle of his words. "Ah! could you get me a medium please?" He asked. "Please? And with whipped cream too."

Shuichi would've objected against the idea but on the bright side, he could get himself a coffee, and Kokichi said please, which was almost as impossible as trying to fly without a plane. He thought for moment before responding. "Fine. I'll get you a medium hot chocolate with whipped cream. Anything else, your majesty?" He asked, saying the last two words with obvious sarcasm. 

"Daww! What a cute thing to say to me. Keep this up and maybe I might just catch feelings!" The bratty male jeered, forming a smirk on his face, obviously Shuichi couldn't see it. 

Dark pink blush permeated across his cheeks as he covered his mouth, holding a flustered noise back. "Whatever you say.." He said quietly. "I'm gonna start getting dressed and come pick you up. I'll text you when I'm almost there, okay?"

"Yeppers! Don't forget my hot chocolate though! I don't want to have to collect your life as your sorrowful debt!" A suspicious snicker escaped his lips.

Of course, Shuichi didn't believe that Kokichi would threaten his life over some hot chocolate. That would be the dumbest way to die ever in history.

With that, Shuichi said his goodbyes and hung up, getting his clothes for the day on his body. He tried not to pick anything too fancy since he would most likely get flour or dough on it.

He grabbed his keys and left the house, entering his small car. He quickly started up the vehicle and pulled out of the driveway.

Faint sounds of a guitar could be heard from the radio as he drove to pick up their warm breakfast drinks. He still had to discuss with Kokichi on what they were going to bake together. He assumed that Kokichi wouldn't have a single idea on what he would like to make. 

After some driving and picking up their drinks, Shuichi was minutes away from arriving to Kokichi's home. He tried to stay focused on the road but part of his mind got a bit fixated on when they would get back to his house. With one hand gripping the steering wheel, he used the other to get a hold of his tall coffee cup, dragging it to his lips. 

He lined the slit of the plastic lid to his parted lips and let the warm flow of coffee slide down his throat. He savored the bitter-sweet flavor that danced on his taste buds. 

Once he pulled up in Kokichi's driveway, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up the green app with the message bubble icon and began typing right away. 

To Kokichi:  
"Hey! Just pulled up in front of your house. I'm waiting for you :D"

He sent the message. Now it was time to play the waiting game. Shuichi didn't exactly get bored or impatient easily so he didn't really mind waiting a little bit for his friend to get ready.

It was a surprise to Shuichi when he only had to wait a couple minutes for Kokichi to come out. He watched the front door on the house swing open, the short male making an escape from his home. 

Kokichi made his way into Shuichi's vehicle, making himself at home in the leather passenger seat. "Heeeeyyyy Shuuumaaaaaiiii!" The purple haired male greeted. He had a small black band resting loosely around his slender fingers.

"Good morning, Kokichi." Shuichi replied as he pointed to his drink. "I made sure to get you your hot chocolate so now there's no reason for you to threaten me with a debt." the navy haired male laughed quietly, earning a playful eyeroll from the shorter male. 

"Aww, come on. Did you really take me seriously? That's pretty ludicrous." He cackled as he gripped the unkempt pieces of his hair, tying it back with a hair tie. It was a scarce opportunity to ever see Kokichi put his hair up in a ponytail. 

Shuichi couldn't help but let his cheeks burn up a little, flaring up in a soft pink shade. "Ah.. umm, you look really nice today!" He quickly said, slowly pulling out of the driveway, now they were on the road. 

The purple haired male couldn't help but let a tiny smile form on his face. "Wow, Shumai, are you trying to make me blush? You gotta step your game up." he teased, picking up his cup to take a sip of his hot chocolate.

Since the drink had been sitting unattended for awhile, some of the fluffy whipped cream had melted. Of course, Kokichi didn't really care too much over something that was bound to happen. In his mind, it was all going to his stomach anyways, so what really would be the point?

"So, what did you have in mind for the bake sale?" Kokichi asked, leaning idly in the seat. "Any ideas? You are the baker here after all." he took another sip from his hot chocolate.

Shuichi cleared his throat. He actually wanted to ask Kokichi on what he wanted to make. "Well, I actually wanted to ask you if you had any ideas. I officially decided on making cupcakes, but I want you to make something as well. Try to think of something, I probably have the stuff to make it." 

Why couldn't Kokichi think of anything? He didn't really know much about stuff that's at bake sales. He was half tempted to ask Shuichi if they could just get already made treats to sell, but he knew for a fact that Shuichi would not be a single bit thrilled to hear such words come out of his mouth. 

Kokichi just thought of what was normally made and sold at bake sales. Usually small pastries or pies. But then, he thought of something that seemed pretty easy to make. 

Rice cereal bars.

"Actually, I was thinking about making a treat that I enjoyed a lot from when I was younger." The bratty liar began. "Do you know those bars that are made with rice cereal and marshmallows? Do you think we can make those if you have the ingredients for them?" 

Shuichi nodded slightly as he kept his vision focused on the road. "Yeah! We can make that!" He continued to drive down the somewhat busy highway, on his way back to his humble home.

As they continued to drive, they also conversed about other things, like what's been going on in their home-town, new television shows that came out, and new internet trends that were fairly popular. Shuichi every now and then would reach over and take a sip of his coffee. 

Pretty soon, they returned to Shuichi's house safe and sound. He unlocked his front door and let Kokichi invite himself in first. Once the taller male strutted in the house after his friend, he gently shut and locked the wooden door behind him.

Shuichi of course darted straight to the roomy kitchen. There was a lot of counter space which was obviously helpful with his hobby of baking. He immediately began dragging out baking supplies and ingredients

Kokichi‘s violet eyes gleamed in awe at the amount of baking appliances and ingredients, but at the same time it didn't bring him into a state of shock since this was a hobby Shuichi adored. 

"Flour, sugar, baking powder, vanilla extract, salt-"

Shuichi's quiet rambling was interrupted by Kokichi. "Salt? Who in the hell puts salt in desserts?!" he groused, an appalled look plastered on his face. "Wouldn't that make it salty instead of sweet? I thought you knew what you were doing."

Shuichi just sighed and playfully rolled his eyes. "Salt goes in a lot of sweets. You just don't use a lot of it, like only a teaspoon." He explained as his hands gripped a small teal spoon with the words 'one teaspoon' labled on it.

"But why?" Kokichi was persistent on getting an answer to why salt went in desserts. "I mean- what's the point? What does it do? Does it even make a difference?" 

The taller male nodded. "Yes. Though salt by itself or in savory dishes makes it.. well you know, salty. But if you put a tiny bit of salt in your desserts, it helps enhance the sweet flavor." 

Of course, Kokichi still couldn't comprehend the idea that somebody would willingly put salt in batter for cupcakes, but he decided to let it go. He figured that Shuichi knew what he was doing; after all, he was the one with the greater cooking experience. 

Once Shuichi got out most of the ingredients for both chocolate and vanilla cupcake batter, he began searching for the stuff needed for marshmallow cereal bars. 

It seemed like now was the time for luck to run out. He had the familiar blue box of rice cereal, but he didn't have marshmallows. "What the hell? I could've swore that we had some here.." Shuichi muttered, uncertainty tainted in his voice as he continued to rummage through the pantry like an emancipated racoon that hasn't had a proper meal in ages.

After a couple more minutes of scavenging, he pulled himself out of the pantry, hopelessness was filling up his senses. "Hey, I'm sorry but I couldn't find marshmallows in the pantry." 

Kokichi just nodded, understanding that Shuichi may have forgotten that he didn't have marshmallows. He didn't blame him. With the amount of ingredients that were in that pantry, he probably wouldn't be able to keep track of which ingreidents he had or not. 

Though, deep down, the shorter purple haired male couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed, but of course he wasn't going to let Shuichi see that little bit of genuine feeling of disappointment caught on his face. 

"It's fine, no worries." Kokichi hummed, smiling a tad. 

"No, it's not fine." Shuichi felt genuinely bad. "Here, if you want, I can quickly run to the store and just-" 

Of course, in the middle of Shuichi's words, Kokichi decided to interrupt him, cutting his sentence off rather quickly. "Nah, you've got batter that you should start on. I can go up to the store and get it. It's only a fifteen minute walk from here." he offered. 

He had to think for a minute, he would feel undeniably guilty if he just sent Kokichi out, but he didn't want to tell him no... and it wasn’t like he even had the authority to tell him no in the first place. "Fine. But here, at least take this so I don't feel as guilty." 

Kokichi was handed some money so he could go out to the store. "Are you sure? I mean I could've paid for them myself. A bag of marshmallows probably only costs-"

Now it was Shuichi's turn to interrupt. "No no. I insist Kokichi. I don't mind lending you a little bit of money to take with you. Better safe than sorry. Maybe it'll come in handy." The taller male reassured with a kind smile. 

For a minute, Kokichi stayed reticent. Not a single word came out. Then, he sighed. "Okay, if you insist." He slowly took the money from Shuichi's hand and stuffed it deep inside the front pocket of his pants. 

"I'll try to come back as soon as possible, okay?" Kokichi said as he went to go put his shoes back on. 

The male that remained in the kitchen nodded and got out two large bowls. "Alright. Please stay safe and check up with me. I want to make sure you'll be okay." 

Kokichi groaned quietly. "No need to baby me.. I'm a grown man. I can walk myself to the store safely." He muttered to himself. Yet, he doesn't look both ways before crossing the busy street. He said a quick goodbye before leaving the house, venturing to the grocery store. He made sure he locked the door behind him. 

Now Shuichi was alone in the house. He sighed softly as he made his way to the oven, preheating it to the setting that he needed. Now it was time to start creating the batter. He began carefully measuring out the correct amount of ingredients necessary. 

While measuring out the flour he required, he began to feel a filling shiver down in his lower abdomen. He knew this feeling all too well. It was a very normal sense to get. He sighed softly as his hand got a little shaky, trying to fill the measuring cup up perfectly.

He whined quietly as he felt the liquid that was occupying that organ hit him a little bit harder than it probably should've. He didn't excuse himself to the restroom before he picked up Kokichi and he added a large coffee into his system, so it did make sense that he felt the need a bit more urgently than usual.

For now, Shuichi decided to ignore his natural urge and continue making his batter. He could excuse himself to the toilet once he finished.

He watched the cream colored batter form in the decently large bowl and got an idea to make the batter more colorful and joyful. He reached upwards to open one of the cabinets on the wall, grabbing out a small container of sprinkles.

He reached his fingers into the small container and threw in a couple of pinches of sprinkles into the mix, stirring them around to make sure they're evenly spread throughout.

Without really realizing it, he was subtly wriggling his legs around. He sighed softly as he got out a cupcake pan and some paper wrappers.

The cupcake wrappers were undeniably pretty. They were white with green and pink stripes running wild all over. He gently placed each wrapper into its designated hole. Once each crater of the pan had a cupcake wrapper sitting inside, he began filling them up with his freshly made batter.

Once he had them filled, he went to get a second pan. At this point, the process was rinse and repeat. He filled the pan with wrappers and stuffed them with batter. Once the bowl was empty, he figured this would be the perfect time to excuse himself to the restroom.

As soon as he was getting ready to leave the kitchen, though, the oven began making loud, vexatious beeping noises, he knew he had to put those cupcakes in the oven. He groaned wistfully as he made his way back into the kitchen.

Shuichi picked up the two pans and slid them into the oven. One on the top and one underneath. With care, he closed the oven door and pressed the timer button. He kept pressing the button until he got the correct time, his thighs clenched slightly. 

He felt the need expanding, and whined quietly as he shifted more. He knew he needed to go, and if he didn't eventually, there would be another mess in the kitchen that would need to be cleaned up, but for now, he stayed more focused on making his next batch of batter. It had to be done soon. 

His time was limited, plus he had to help Kokichi when he came back from the store. There was just so much that had to get done in such a short amount of time. Not only did he have to make more batter, but he had to make the frosting from scratch. He even had to decorate them with sprinkles.

He started making a different flavored batter. This time he was making some chocolate batter for the cupcakes. It was a little bit harder for him to stay focused since the pang in his bladder was getting more noticeable to him, constantly nagging at him that he had to drop what he was doing, and go to the bathroom. 

Even if he had the will-power to stop what he was doing, he worried that he would be gone too long and burn the cupcakes in the oven. He wished that Kokichi was here. He would feel better knowing there was somebody in the kitchen to prevent the sweets in the oven from burning or the kitchen bursting up in a dangerous blaze.

Involuntarily, a soft whine escaped his lips as he tried to measure out the amount of flour he would need. It had to be the perfect amount. His hand was shaking slightly as he began adding the ingredients in a bowl. His legs slightly crossed against one another. 

Meanwhile, Kokichi was at the store. He was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. So far he had already had two people almost ram him down with a shopping cart and the workers wouldn’t leave him alone.

All this for two bags of marshmallows.

He clutched one of the store's baskets close to him, walking around the aisles, trying to find where the pesky marshmallows would be. It didn't help that most of the aisles were clogged with people and their annoying habits of leaving their carts in the way. 

An annoyed sigh escaped his lips as he tried to keep his calm. He just needed to grab the items he came to the store for and leave. 

The short brat kept wandering up and down the aisles, just trying to find what he needed. He just wanted to get back to the house and finish baking with Shuichi. He couldn't help but wonder how Shuichi was doing back at the house. 

Little did he know that he was slowly suffering.

Kokichi sighed as he went down the baking aisle, and finally, he found the bags of marshmallows he needed. For once things seemed to go according to plan. He wasted no time picking the bags up and threw them into his basket. Now another form of hell was about to start.

Waiting in line to pay for the items.

“This is going to take awhile...” he muttered as he tried to keep an eye on how fast the line was moving and when it would be his turn to pay for his items.

He stood there, waiting for his turn to put his stuff on the belt. He crossed his arms and impatiently tapped his foot against the hard floor underneath him.

•  
•  
•

Shuichi couldn't stay still. No matter how hard he tried, he absolutely couldn't keep himself from squirming and wriggling around. 

"Ngh.." A soft whine escaped his lips as he began pouring the toothsome chocolate batter into more cupcake wrappers. He was trying his hardest not to overfill the wrappers with the chocolatey concoction.

His legs and arms were shaking so much, they were almost vibrating. He bit his lip as he finished filling up his first pan of chocolate cupcakes. Now on to the second pan.

With an unsteady hand, he arranged more paper cups in the pan and began filling them more. In the middle of pouring the sweet batter into the wrappers, he spilled some of it on his hand. "Dammit.." He muttered, feeling the stickiness already settling on his skin.

He carefully made his way to the sink to wash his hands. He slowly turned the faucet on. Immediately, the sound of strongly flowing water flew into his ears and legs crossed tighter together. 

This right here was pure torture. He was desperate to pee but couldn't while he was running his hands underneath warm, rushing water. His thighs rubbed up against one another as he pumped some puffy soap onto his hands.

He wanted to get this done as soon as possible. His bladder was harshly twinging inside him, begging to release its contents. 

Once the soap and batter were rinsed off his hands, he wasted no time to turn the sink off and dry his hands. His need was getting worse and worse. He knew he didn't have much time left to make it to the bathroom before disaster. He had to go soon.

The oven began alerting Shuichi that his vanilla cupcakes were done and he sighed softly as he made his way to the stove, turning the timer off. He got out a couple of toothpicks and set them aside so he could slip on some oven mitts.

The warmth from the oven slapped Shuichi across the face as he pulled the cupcake pans out, setting them on top of the stove. He shut the door and picked up a toothpick, stabbing it into one of the cupcakes. He wanted to make sure that they were cooked all the way through. 

He pulled the small stick out of the cupcake, and thankfully, they were cooked all the way. They were perfect, in fact. He then had to put the chocolate cupcakes in the oven. He quickly did so and pressed the amount of time that he needed them to cook.

Now that his hands were empty, he felt a small spasm emerge inside of him, his desperation crashing down on him like a strong wave hitting the beach. He bent slightly at the waist as he shoved his hands down between his legs. 

"Mmph.. I gotta go so badly.." He whispered underneath his breath as he tried to pull himself back together. He figured that Kokichi would be coming back to the house soon. Surely, he could hold it until he came back. 

He kept squirming in place until he knew that he could move again without leaking. A soft whine made its way out of his lips as he stood himself up. Now he had to get started on the frosting flavors that he was going to need. 

Just as he was about to get started, he heard his phone start to go off. He groaned as he went to retrieve it from the counter. 'What is it now..?" He grumbled to himself.

"From: Kokichi  
I'm waiting in line. Been here for awhile though. I should be back soon."

Shuichi shifted from foot to foot as he began typing his response back.

"To: Kokichi  
Great. Hurry back though."

He quickly pressed the send button as he set his phone back down. It was now time to start with making the frosting. He got two small bowls down from the cabinet and set them on the counter. "Come on Kokichi," Shuichi began to mutter to himself. "Please hurry up.. I can't leave this stuff unattended.." 

His breathing wasn't as even as it used to be as he began calibrating the amount of each ingredient he was going to need for the frosting. He added the ingredients into a bowl and began stirring.

More soft noises escaped his lips as he kept making ridiculous movements and dances. In a way, he was glad that Kokichi wasn't at the house with him to witness him in this state. But at the same time he wished that he was here so he could leave and run off to the bathroom while there was a set of eyes in the kitchen.

He was paranoid that something bad would happen if he dared to leave anything unattended. The last thing he wanted was the house to go up in flames just because he left for a minute or two. He mentally forced himself to stay in that kitchen. 

He soon realized that he messed up one of his batches of frosting. He was starting to get very overwhelmed. Trying to keep his composure, he set the bowl in the sink and got out another one, remaking the frosting from scratch. 

Again, another wave of desperation hit him. His body bent again as his legs were crossing and rubbing up against one another. He whimpered softly as he couldn't use his hands to help him hold since they were occupied by a whisk.

Time was running out. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He already felt like he was going to leak if he didn't go to the bathroom soon. It was starting to become too much. He was flustered, irritated, and stressed out with this all. 

More whines escaped as a small leak made its way out of him, putting the taller male into a state of shock and alertness. "Ngh! No, I can't! I gotta wait a little longer!" He spoke to himself as his legs tightened up as much as he could get them to.

The burning of tears stung at his eyes. Quickly, he blinked them away, he wasn't going to let himself cry like a pathetic child, but it hurt so badly. He had to go urgently. It was starting to cloud over his calm thoughts. All he could think about was how he had to pee like crazy. 

Thoughts of relieving himself began to fog up his mind. He had to go so badly, but of course, he couldn’t bring himself to leave the kitchen with the oven still on and his cupcakes still inside.

‘Maybe I can use a pan and then empty it in the sink..’ he thought. But of course, he immediately regretted even thinking of that He felt disgusted that such a thought would come into his head.

That was his cookware. He may be desperate but he wouldn’t reduce himself to using a pot as a makeshift toilet. Besides, just the thought of relieving his overfilled bladder made his need even worse. He whimpered loudly as his thighs kept rubbing together with forceful friction.

Despite how tightly his legs were squished together, a quick stream of urine manipulated it’s way out of him. Just that one little spurt giving him a preview of what his release would feel like gave him goosebumps. 

One of Shuichi’s legs lifted itself up off of the ground, his thighs chafing as one of his hands squeezed at his groin, trying to cut off his urine stream.

He panted like some sort of feral animal as the pang between his legs wouldn't calm down. He had to use all his will power not to fully let go right then and there. He needed to keep himself together, self control.

Every minute that passed was straight up agony. He just wished Kokichi would return. He was already starting to leak once more. He set the whisk down inside the bowl and used his hand to grip his crotch tightly, trying to prevent more liquid from slipping out of him.

He was almost tempted to call Kokichi to see where he was, but it was pointless. Knowing where he was wasn't going to make his relief come faster.

Pathetic feelings began enveloping the poor taller male. He felt deplorable. The bathroom was just down the hall, yet he couldn't bring himself to go. He had glued himself into the kitchen until he knew it was safe to go. 

He just hoped and prayed that Kokichi would soon come back. There was no possible way that Shuichi could hold in his urine much longer. 

He bit his lips as he kept wriggling around, with one hand in between his legs and the other still stirring up the frosting.

He kept stirring until he felt a long spurt of pee force its way out of him. His boxers were obviously damp now. He was close to losing control. He just couldn't hold it anymore. His bladder needed relief and it needed it now! "I gotta pee!" He whined loudly.

His mind was no longer occupied by his fear of leaving the kitchen while he was baking, he was on the brink of having an accident. He carelessly dropped the whisk into the bowl and ran out of the kitchen, zooming to get to the bathroom. 

While he was running, He heard the oven start beeping, it was time to take the other cupcakes out of the oven. Just his luck, right? With shaky legs, he turned around so he could at least get the cupcakes out of the oven.

Then, the expected yet unexpected happened. His legs went weak. They violently shook as urine started to spurt more and more out of him, until finally he just couldn't hold it anymore. His shaking legs fully gave out and he slid down to the floor, wetting himself. 

Soft sighs were released from the depths of his throat as he could finally release. His cheeks were red as he squeezed his eyes close. He didn't dare to even look at the mess he was making on the floor.

The oven beeping and his pee hissing in his pants weren't the only sounds that were overstimulating his ears, but now there was a knock at the door. He snapped his eyes open as he made direct contact at the door. He assumed that Kokichi was behind it.

He couldn't get up to answer and unlock it. His legs were too weak, plus... He was still peeing. He could still feel the warmth spread across his legs and pool underneath him on the floor. Again, there was another knock on the door. His breath was uneven as he was cuddled up in shame, embarrassment and relief. He let all three emotions take over and wash over him.

Soon, the stream came to an end, trickling slowly into the puddle. He hesitated but opened up his teary eyes. He was greeted to a mess. "Ah.. oh my god.. what have I done..? " He whimpered to himself.

Then, the door opened. Of course, Kokichi was behind the door, carrying a plastic bag in his one hand and a key in another. "Shuichi are you oka-...." His eyes widened in shock and he trailed off as he saw Shuichi on the floor with a shameful puddle underneath him.

Shuichi closed his eyes and turned his head away. His cheeks were coated in warm redness. He couldn't bring himself to look at Kokichi. He assumed that he got into the house with the spare key that he usually left under the welcome mat.

Kokichi covered his mouth with his hand, chuckling into his palm. "Shuichi, did you seriously pee yourself?" He asked, trying to hold back more laughter.

Even more embarrassment began to fill up inside of the taller male. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately, they began to swell up with warm tears. "I-... I did. I didn't mean to!" He cried, letting the tears in his eyes plummet down.

Of course, when the tears began flowing, Kokichi dropped his comedic and rude façade. Shuichi was crying. He was hoping that in a weird twisted way he could make Shuichi laugh, but of course that didn't work.

Kokichi didn't exactly know how to comfort people when they cried. He crouched down to look at Shuichi. "Hey now.. Shumai it's.. it's um.. yeah, I'm not good at this but it's okay." He began. "How exactly did this happen?"

A set of glazed eyes looked up at the purple haired male. "I don't like to leave the kitchen when I have the stove on.. and I had to pee really badly, but I couldn't bring myself to go, and, well.. I didn't make it.." Shuichi explained.

A blank expression just remained on Kokichi's face. "You know, you could've just shut the oven off and went." he stood up from his crouching position and held his hand out for Shuichi to grab. "Come on, Shumai, take my hand. We don't have all day."

Shuichi felt his cheeks grow even warmer. That's what he should've done. That idea though didn't even dare to cross his mind since he was so fixated on other things. He nodded as he took Kokichi's hand, allowing him to pull him up.

Speaking of not turning the oven off; Shuichi then remembered that the oven was still on, and the cupcakes that he was baking are still inside. "Shit! I left the cupcakes in the oven!" the taller male then rushed into the kitchen to see some smoke arise from the stove. 

He pulled the door open and slid the mitts on once more. Unfortunately for him, the cupcakes were indeed burnt. 

"I.. I burned them.." 

Shuichi felt so defeated. Not only did he mess up with thinking he had marshmallows, but he also managed to wet himself in his own home with the toilet just down the hall, and now, to top it all off he’d burned the sweets he’d made for the bake sale. 

"I'm such a failure... today has just gone so wrong.. I'm sorry you came back to the house to see.. well.. this.." his voice was wispy and coaxed in sadness. He felt guilty, like he had ruined both of their days.

Kokichi put his hand on his arm. "Stop lying." He said. "A liar like me can detect lies. And you know for a fact that none of those things are true. You aren't a failure. Today can still be turned around. I'll tell you what." 

Shuichi's attention was handed to Kokichi. "How about you get yourself changed into some clean clothes, and we can start making a fresh batch of chocolate cupcakes. We still have time." The bratty male smiled. "...And maybe, just maybe I'll give you a hug." 

Blush spreaded across both males' cheeks as Shuichi nodded. "I'll go clean up the hallway, too.." he whispered as he left the kitchen. Meanwhile Kokichi began clearing the pan of the burnt cupcakes, and began filling the pan with fresh cupcake wrappers.

A couple minutes later, Shuichi came back with some fresh clothes on. His eyes were slightly pink from crying, but he did look better. 

"There you are! Took you long enough, Shumai!" The purple haired male chuckled as he ran over to him, immediately wrapping his arms around Shuichi's waist. The taller male couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up once more as a smile found itself creeping up on his face. 

Just like the cupcakes he was baking, the heart in his chest was warm.


End file.
